


A Few Extra Bucks (A Drabble)

by shae_malik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Zayn Malik - Freeform, camboy Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shae_malik/pseuds/shae_malik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is 19 years old and in College for Graphic Design, he's a Camboy star on the side just to make some extra cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Extra Bucks (A Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a teeny little Drabble that I wrote. If you guys Like it and you want me to expand it into an actual Fic of some sort let me know.

Zayn ends his Saturday show with a jerk off session. He listens to the requests his fans send as they pop up on his laptop screen. “go slower” “faster and play with your nipples” as he slides up and down his dick he can feel that familiar pull around his pelvis. His orgasm hits him as he cums all over his chest 3 shots so intense he shudders and almost forgets he has an audience.  
“Taste yourself” a message flashes across the screen. Zayn takes two fingers and scoops up his essence and slides the fingers into his mouth making complete contact with the webcam lens. He stands up so they can see the cum all over his chest before smiling into the camera. “thanks guys that was fun, next time yeah?”  
2,000 dollars well made


End file.
